Amber the Orange Fairy
Amber the Orange Fairy is the second fairy in the Rainbow Fairies series. Official Description Amber the Orange Fairy is responsible for all things orange - oranges, peaches and flowers. Fragrant orange-smelling bubbles float from her gold-tipped wand as she waves it to create her colour. Fairy Profile from the Official RM Facebook Page Orange is the "happy" color. Amber is always giggling and cracking jokes. She'll try to inject a little humor into even the gravest situation. Blurb Amber the Orange Fairy is trapped in an unusual place! Can the fluffy feather really help Rachel and Kirsty rescue her? Appearance Her hair is of medium length and is rusty-brown in colour, pulled up in a high ponytail, and held back by three orange flowers. Amber wears a long-sleeved orange catsuit, paired with a clear, orange-tinted skirt with a jagged hem. The skirt is held in place with a light orange flower belt. On her feet are knee-high, orange boots. Amber's wings are pointy in shape and are tinted orange. Magical Object Amber's magical object is her wand. According to the official Rainbow Magic website, Amber's wand is tipped with gold. We can also assume that her wand is orange in colour, as she is the orange fairy. (The book cover, however, features Amber's wand to be black.) Her special fairy dust symbol is an orange bubble. As Amber has no special object like many other fairies do, she relies solely on her wand to create the colour orange. Her wand is the source of her power and without it, the colour orange would disappear from Fairyland entirely. (It is never made clear whether the human world would be affected, though.) It also appears that Amber must be present in Fairyland for her magic to work, as orange (among other colours) disappeared from Fairyland, even though she still had her wand with her when she was banished by Jack Frost. Personality Amber has a tendancy to get very excited and joyful, when something goes right. She can thus be described as a very hyper-active fairy. Trivia * In the movie Rainbow Magic: Return to Rainspell Island, Amber is voiced by Clarie Morgan. * When Amber uses her wand, it releases shimmering bubbles that smell like oranges. Etymology Amber's name comes from a tree resin called amber. Amber is a orange-gold substance usually used to make jewellery. Gallery Fernrubyamber.JPG|Amber (right) as she appears in Return to Rainspell Island, alongside Ruby (center) and Fern (left) AmberProfile.png|Profile from Rainbow Magic Official Website Amber.jpg 44AAE731-B54C-47C5-AD67-5A14AEEB294A.png Do you like Amber? Yes! Kind of! No! Category:Rainbow Fairies Category:A Category:Long haired characters Category:Characters who wear skirts Category:Characters who wear orange Category:Characters who wear boots Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Fairies that are published Category:Fairies with orange wings Category:Fairies with pointy wings Category:Female Category:Characters wearing leotards Category:Fairies wearing hair accessories Category:Fairies appeared in Old RM Cover Category:Fairies appeared in New RM Cover Category:Brown haired characters Category:France Category:Italy Category:Spain Category:Germany Category:Slovenia Category:Sweden Category:Turkey Category:Poland Category:Japan Category:Norway Category:Wales Category:2nd fairies Category:Characters with a fringe Category:2003 Category:Greece Category:Lithuania Category:Czech Republic